Dirty Woman
by KroovyRed
Summary: VectorVanilla. A moment where Vector gets to confess his love, turns into very naughty moment.


Note: This is probably the first and only Vector x Vanilla fic. anywhere! This was just a random idea. Enjoy.

Dirty Woman

Chapter One-Not What She Seems

Once again it was another lazy day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Espio was meditating, Charmy was playing video games and Vector was in the storage room. Nothing, but the beeps and boops of Charmy's game, made a noise.

It had been two hours since Vector entered the storage room. Espio was starting to get suspicious, so he stopped his meditation and knocked on the storage room door. "Hey Vector! Whats taking you so long in there! You better not be eating my leftover terriaki,".

"Maybe he's checking all our supplies," piped up Charmy.

Espio knocked on the door again. "I'm serious Vector! Whats going on," he yelled. Suddenly the door opened. Espio was shocked at what he saw. There standing in the doorway, was Vector wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouqet of flowers. He wasn't wearing his trademark headphones. Charmy looked away from his game, to see Vector. "Whats the occassion, Vector," he asked.

"Uh...uh...nothing. I'm just wearing this because...,".

"Lemme guess, you're going over to Vanilla's and you're gonna try to woo her," said Espio.

Vector's green face, went bright red. " Yeah thats right! So what,". Charmy fell down laughing and Espio began to chuckle. "Give it up man. Vanilla is doing good without a man in her life," explained Espio.

"Oh yeah well...what about Cream? She needs a father figure in her life,".

"Thats why she hangs around Knuckles alot. He's always giving her tips on life,".

Vector's face suddenly went from red with embarrassment, to red with anger. "FINE! Forget you guys! I'm gonna go over there and give it my best! I'll be back whenever,". Vector slammed the front door on his way out. Once they were sure that he was gone, Charmy and Espio burst out laughing.

Vanilla was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and looking at an old photo album. Cream was spending the night at Amy's, giving her some time alone. The silence of her home was suddenly broken by the chime of the door bell.

Outside Vanilla's house, Vector tried to calm himself. This was his chance to confess his love. The door began to open. Vector quickly put the bouqet behind his back and pulled off a big dorky grin.

Vanilla opened the door to find Vector on her front step. "Oh why hello Vector! Whats brings you at this time," she asked. Vector gulped before speaking. "Uh...I was just in the neighborhood Miss and thought I would just drop on by,". Vanilla smiled. "Well its always good to see you,". Vector pulled out the flowers. "Uh...uh...t-these are for you,". Vanilla gentally took them. "Why they're beautiful Vector," she said, "say, why don't you come in for some coffee,". Vector nodded and followed her in.

Vector sat at the kitchen table, while Vanilla put the flowers in a vase. "So where is little Cream this evening,". Vanilla giggled. "Thats the first time you called my Cream little. Anyway she is at Amy Rose's for a sleepover," she explained. Vector smiled and drank his coffee.

Silence fell over the two for a while. Vector was thumbing through Vanilla's photo album. He stopped when he came across a picture of a male rabbit, holding what looked to be a newborn Cream. "Is that...,". Vanilla's smile turned into a frown. "Yes thats him,". Vector felt bad about bringing up the subject. "Sorry M'am,".

"Its not your fault Vector...things just happen,".

Vanilla got up and put her mug into the sink. She was on the brink of bursting into tears. "Listen Vanilla," said Vector, "if there's anything I can do,". Vanilla quickly turned around. "Actually there is one thing,". She then kicked Vector back into his chair. Afterwards she quickly got out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Vector's arms around the chair. "You see Vector, I'n tired of being Miss Nice all the time. I want to feel dirty again,". Vector's face went bright red. Vanilla grabbed the bottom of her skirt and quickly pulled her entire dress off. Revealed, covering her body was a leather black lingerie. "You see Vector, I acted this way alot around my husband way back when, but when Cream came along, I had to change,".

"I...I...I um," Vector studdered.

Vanilla slowly and seductively approuched Vector. Vector just kept looking at her curvy body, not noticing that his phallus had come unsheathed. Vanilla had spotted her target. She got on her knees, to where she was facing Vector's phallus. She slowly wrapped her tongue around it. Vector began to shudder. Vanilla gave it a few licks, making Vector grunt. Finally she went in for the kill and inserted it into her mouth.

Vector could feel Vanilla's mouth tighten around his phallus as she sucked. He felt a sensation he never felt before. His phallus became harder...and harder...and harder...till finally he released. Vector gave a loud grunt as he released his seed into Vanilla's mouth. To Vanilla, the taste was a bit bitter, but she swallowed it anyway. "Not bad for your first time, but lets see how you fair in penetration,". Vanilla moved her hand down to her thong and unzipped the bottom area that covered her womanhood. She then straddled Vector and slid her womanhood onto his phallus. She let out a gasp as Vector's phallus entered her. Once it was completely in, Vanilla began to bounce up and down on Vector's phallus. At the same time, she shoved her breasts into his face. "SUCK THEM," she commanded. Vector did as she said and began to suck her scarlett nipples. Vanilla moaned and gasped loudly. Vector loved the feeling of Vanilla's tight tunnel. It was better than her mouth. Vanilla suddenly felt a great pleasure. She was about to come.

"I...I...OH VECTOR! I'M COMING,".

"S-SAME HERE,".

Suddenly both released. Vector shooting his seed into Vanilla and Vanilla releasing her juices all over Vector's legs. Vector never felt better. Sure the sex was quick, but it was worth it.

Vanilla put her dress on and uncuffed Vector. "Thank you for visiting deary. I need to get to bed so, be on your way,". She then rushed Vector out the door. Vector just stood on the front step, legs all sticky from Vanilla's release.

"Boy who knew such a sweet woman could be so naughty,".

END!

Ending Note: So there you have it. Not the best, but good enough in my opinion. Please review. Thanks.

-Sonno


End file.
